Saying Goodbye
by RetroRebel85
Summary: Franziska always thought that only foolishly foolish fools cried foolish tears of foolish sadness. But when she has to say goodbye to America, a certain prosecutor arrives on the scene. Set at ending of JFA. Miles/Franzsika. Oneshot


**Saying Goodbye**

**March 23, 9:42PM**

**International Departures**

**Gate 12**

She dragged the suitcase behind her. Franziska was furious. How could he be so happy at losing? She reached the gate. 5 minutes until it opened. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder, and heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you going... Franziska?" he queried. She gasped. How did he know where she was going?

"How did you know I was here?" she whispered.

Edgeworth smiled. He pulled the locator out of his pocket. "With this."

She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. "That's..."

"I heard you were planting things on a certain person. Things like tracking devices in his _coat_, for example." Miles said. How could his "sister" do this?

She shrugged. "Hm. That's just like you. I only planted it there because he was always wearing it. This... _filthy, drab _coat of his..." she unzipped her suitcase and pulled it out. "I don't know how it ended up in my luggage. But it's going in the trash, I promise you that." she smiled.

"Oh, that's right... Speaking of that man... he told me something _very _interesting." Edgeworth stared into her eyes. No emotion. He remembered what Gumshoe said to the group earlier that night.

"When I ran off with the things from De Killer's hideout... I was sure I took four things total, sir!" Gumshoe laughed it off and dived into a bottle of wine.

"Four items?" she asked.

"It seems he put the last one in his coat pocket." Edgeworth detected a hint of fear in her voice.

"He put it in here?" she stopped for a moment. She sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. The case is already over."

Edgeworth looked away from her, staring at the floor. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

She glared at him. She felt tears coming, but hid them quickly. "It's none of your business."

"Are you running away?" he asked.

She slapped him. "Shut up!" she hissed. "You don't understand a thing! You can't possibly understand what it means to be "Manfred von Karma's daughter"!

Edgeworth frowned. "Franziska..." he began, but she cut him off. Her voice began to break.

"So many expectations from everyone around me... Expectations I must fulfill! I'm expected to win no matter what! And failure? The word does not exist to me! My father was a genius... there's no doubt about that! But... me? I'm no genius. I've always known that. But I... had to be one. I had to." tears started to roll down her cheeks, falling onto her shoes.

"You may not be a genius like your father... But. You are a prosecutor. You have and always will be." Edgeworth gripped her shoulders. She pushed him off.

"No... I'm not. Not anymore. I even threw my whip away." she said.

"Speaking of that... Wright gave me this to hold onto." Edgeworth smiled. He presented the whip to her. Edgeworth knew knew something like this would happen. "I'm going to say this again. We prosecutors do not fight for personal honor or pride. I hope you will think deeply... about what you should be striking down with that whip." he said. His eyes scanned her face again. She was going to cry soon.

"You haven't changed. You've always... you've always left me behind and walked on ahead without me. Miles Edgeworth... I've always hated you." she glared again. How dare he.

Edgeworth was taken aback.

"And then... finally my chance to take my revenge on you arrived. If I could win against him... if I could make Phoenix Wright bow down in defeat... Then this "girl" you left behind would have risen higher than you! That was supposed to be my revenge." she looked away.

"I see..." Miles whispered.

"You know, I can't do it. I can't change who I am. I can't change everything I've been until today. A spiteful, selfish bitch." she hissed the words to herself.

Edgeworth smiled at her. " I believe you can. Just like Adrian Andrews did."

"Adrian Andrews..." she remembered her plan.

"You were going to use her during the trial, right? But you... you were "dependant" on your father by using his tactics. Isn't that right?" he queried.

She slapped him again.

"Today, you chased after me, after I had left you behind all those years ago. And that's why we're standing here now, side by side. But I have no intention of stopping. If you say you are going to quit your walk down the prosecutor's path... then, this is where we part ways, Franziska von Karma..." he talked slowly, but louder over the chatter going on around them. One minute left to get on the plane. Finally, huge sobs racked her body.

"I... I am Franziska von Karma. Don't think I'm going to walk in your shadow forever! Our battle... begins now! So you had better perepare yourself... Miles Edgeworth!" she gasped for air.

"Goodbye, Franziska." Miles smiled. She hugged him, and gave him the coat. But before she did, she reached into the pocket.

"Goodbye, Miles." she sobbed. She turned as she reached the departure gate. He was walking away. He turned, and smiled again. Then, he disappeared into the blinding sunlight seeping in from the doors. As the plane left the runway, Franziska reached into her pocket.

"Phoenix Wright... One day... someday... I'm sure we'll meet again in battle. Until then... this last piece of evidence that never made it to you... I'll take good care of it. So I can give it to you, when at last we meet again..." she whispered. She held out the card in front of her. There was a picture of a shell, with spiky hair, black eyes and a nose. The face was smiling, a reassuring smile.

It said only one thing: "Nick."


End file.
